


Is This Fate?

by BookLover19



Category: Mericup
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLover19/pseuds/BookLover19





	1. Stranger

It's just a typical day here at the castle. The sun is shining and the bag pipers are piping. My dad is wrestling with the dogs, the boys are causing chaos with the servants, and my mum is still as bossy as ever. Although, I will admit that she has lightened up quite a bit since the whole betrothal situation where I accidentally turned her into a bear and almost caused a war between the clans. A lot can happen in a few days.

Today is the one day of the week where I don't have any lessons or chores or duties. Thank goodness! Being princess does a lot to a girl. I saddle up Angus, grab my bow and quiver, and ride! This is one of my favorite things to do. Eating would be another. I just love the feeling of the rush of the wind through my hair, airing out my entire body, the pounding beat of Angus' hooves against the ground, the 'whoosh' of the arrow as it leaves my bow and hits the target with a 'thump.' Nothing beats this feeling!!

After shooting for a while, I decide it's time for Angus and I to rest. We stop in a nearby clearing, and I leap from Angus' back and land with a loud 'thump.'

"Good boy, Angus," I sigh as in lay flat on my back in the lush green grass.

It's silent for a few moments until I hear the sound if trees breaking and falling and something skidding across dirt and rocks, finished with a big "OUCH!"

I sit up startled and look around the clearing in puzzlement. To might right I see through the layer of forest, a couple of trees laying on the ground and a black figure tangled among them.

"Come on, Angus. Let's go see what it is," I whisper.

Angus hesitates, but as I take a few steps toward the accident, he begins to follow me.

As I get closer, I see that the black figure is bigger than I first expected. I creep a little closer and peer between the trees. I see it! Although, I'm not exactly sure what 'it' is. It's big, with smooth black scales, large bat-like wings, a long serpent-like tail, and these enormous green eyes. The creature unfolds its wings and lying beneath them is another figure that looks to be a boy. He looks about my age, with shaggy brown hair and a slight but tall frame. He is wearing some sort of brown leathery armor and what I think is a helmet. What kind of boy is this?

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it, Toothless?" The boy asks as he gets up from the ground and brushes off the insane amount of dirt and grass off of his body.

The black creature rises and... glares at him? I'm so confused. So, I gather up my courage and slowly step out from behind the trees with Angus in tow.

"Umm, hello there. Are you okay?" I ask, uncertain of what this strange boy's reaction might be.

He whips around and looks at me, takes off his helmet-thing, and the next thing I know, I'm staring at the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen in my entire life.


	2. An Unexpected Friendship

"Oh, um, hi. I was...um... not expecting there to be someone else here. I'm very sorry we scared you, miss," the boy stammers, scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

I cant help it, laughter comes bubbling out of me before I can even think to contain it. I'm not even sure why I'm laughing. 

"Yes, I can see why you'd laugh at me. I probably look ridiculous," he looks down sheepishly at his shoes. 

"Oh, no that's not why I'm laughing. I honestly couldn't tell you why. But if you don't mind me asking, who is your friend?" I ask, gesturing to the black winged creature standing behind him. 

"Oh, um, this is Toothless. He's my dragon, well, Night Fury to be exact," the boy's face lights up as though she had asked him if he wanted a slice of chocolate cake.

"Oh, I've never seen a dragon before. Is he nice?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me. I instinctively take a step forward.

"Yea, he's friendly! Come on, Toothless, say hi," the boy says in response. 

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'm not very good with my manners. What's your name?" I suddenly remember that I know nothing about this strange boy.

"Oh yea! Um, my name is Hiccup. I know it's not a very good name, but it's the only one I've got. What's your name?" He asks.

"I'm Merida. Where are you from, Hiccup?" I ask. I want to know more about this boy. I can't remember the last time I was this intrigued. 

"I'm from a small island called Berk. I'm the chief Viking of our whole village," he responds with a distant look on his face.

"You're a Viking? Why did you come here?" I ask excitedly. This stranger just keeps getting better and better.

"Well, uh, we were out flying, and I crash landed by accident, as you can see. Toothless and I are still working on the flying independently thing. Where is 'here' exactly?" he answers. 

"You're in the lands owned by the clan of Dunbroch. My dad is the King of all the clans," I gladly answer his question. I look up at the sky and notice that the sun is starting to set. I have to be home before dark. 

"Oh, wow. That would make you the princess then.... Well, uh, Toothless and I are very sorry to have disturbed you, your highness. We need to get going as it is," he dips into a bow and mounts Toothless.

"Oh, no! You didn't bother me at all! In fact, I wouldn't mind you crashing in more often... Well, I also have to be going. It was nice to meet you, Hiccup. Will I see you again?" I ask. I can feel the blush rising up my cheeks. 

"Yea, how about I meet you here at the same time next week?" He asks with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Yea! That would be absolutely perfect!" I jump up like a little schoolgirl. My goodness, what has come over me? 

"Okay, well I will see you then, Princess!" Hiccup smiles and waves as Toothless slowly begins to rise above the forest floor. 

"Okay, bye! Have a safe trip!" I wave as him and Toothless fly up and up until I can no longer see them. And I wonder to myself, what is this weird fluttery feeling?


	3. A Close Call

I smile giddily the whole ride home; I don't know why, but I just can't shake this wonderful new feeling. It feels like my whole body is on fire! Not bad fire, but a good tingling warm fire, and at the same time, I feel so light; it's like I'm floating on the wind. And on top of that, I feel so sick to my stomach that I might just throw up. Interesting combination... 

I finally reach the castle, and as I'm walking Angus to his stall, I see my mum walking over to me. "Oh no, here we go," I mumble to myself as she approaches. 

“Hello, there, Merida! How was your ride with Angus today?” she asks as she reaches me. 

“Um, it was good, mum. We had a bit of a lazy day today,” I reply with a shrug. 

“That’s good,” she chuckles, “You know that you cut it a little close tonight, Merida. You were almost late.”

“Yes, mum. Angus and I got a little sidetracked, that’s all. We were having so much fun; we didn’t realize it was getting late,” I reply, nervously laughing off the fact that I did cut it close this time. 

“Alright, dear. Just be sure to make it home just a little sooner from now on, okay?” she asks, eyeing me as she does.

“Alright, mum. No problem!” I respond a little too quickly. 

“Okay, Merida. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight, dear,” she bids me goodnight and walks back towards the castle. 

“Goodnight, mum,” I call after her as she walks away.

After she is inside the castle doors, I let out a sight of relief. “That was a close one, Angus,” I gasp, “She almost found me out.” 

I get Angus settled in his stall with a bucket of oats and head back to the castle where I sprint up the stairs to my bedroom. I wash my face, brush my teeth, and change my gown. Finally, I collapse onto my bed with a great sigh where I fall asleep dreaming of a boy with green eyes whose best friend is a dragon.


End file.
